


coffee shop.

by ruzekhalstead



Series: stilinski & martin. [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Endgame Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Martinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: lydia cursed the day she ever decided to be a psychiatrist. it was final exam season and her five exams had all been strategically scheduled within four days and she was losing her damn mind.all she wanted was a cup of hot coffee to get her through this next phase of studying; instead, her cell phone ended up cracked, her textbook landed on the floor with a thud and her cup of steaming hot coffee seeped through her cable knit sweater."are you fucking kidding me?"and then she starts crying.-prompt: lydia is in the middle of writing five exams in four days when a cute stranger bumps her coffee all over her and she ends up crying in the middle of a university coffee shop.





	coffee shop.

lydia cursed the day she ever decided to become a psychiatrist.

if she had known how draining it would be to get her undergrad degree—that’s not even including the years of medical school still ahead of her—she would have hopped on a plane to europe and never looked back.

it was final exam season and her five exams had all been strategically scheduled within four days and she was losing her damn mind. she had just finished writing her first one on cognitive psychology, and still had four more to go.

she nearly cried three times during the exam and all she wanted was a cup of steaming hot coffee so she could stay up all night studying for her next two exams tomorrow. and that’s exactly what she was doing but when she turned to put some cream in her coffee, she bumped into someone.

she dropped her phone (screen first, obviously), the textbook she was holding and the steaming cup of coffee. oh, but don’t worry, the coffee went all over her cable knit sweater. it easily seeped through and burned her body and she squealed loudly in pain.

oh god, this was not happening right now.

“oh, shit!” the other body who had run into her instantly shot their arm out to steady her. “oh my god, i am so sorry.”

her skin was still stinging and her phone and textbook were still lying on the ground, and she could not imagine her day getting any worse.

oh, but it did.

“hey, are you alright?” it was a man’s voice, and he was ducking his head to look at her face when she hadn’t moved or reacted for a good thirty seconds. “i’m so sorry. here, let me buy you a new coffee or something.”

lydia still hadn’t reacted because she knew if she moved even a little bit, she was going to lose her shit.

she caught a glimpse of his flannel shirt as he swooped down and picked up her textbook and—oh surprise, her iphone with a newly cracked screen. and that was literally all it took.

“are you fucking kidding me?”

the boy in front of her blinked. he clearly wasn’t expecting this kind of outburst when she had been silent during their whole interaction.

lydia suddenly looked up the sky and yelled, “are you freaking kidding me?” lydia yelled again, this time directing her withering glare up towards the ceiling.

“uh, shit. i’m sorry,” the boy in front of her looked extremely uncomfortable and at an utter loss for words. “i, um—“

lydia didn’t stop to wait for his stuttering reply. she hastily grabbed her items from his possession and pushed past him, aiming for the exit doors. she ignored how heavy and sticky her cable knit sweater suddenly felt and the overwhelming stench of coffee. she was desperate to get home and forget any of this ever happened.

however, clearly, luck was not on her side today.

the unknown boy chased after her. he wasn’t expecting lydia to slam the glass door behind her and frowned when it collided with his boy, but he powered through to catch her before she got too far away. “hey! hold on, wait, pl—"

“what?” lydia snapped, whirling around to face him. the venom is her tone and the hostility in her eyes was enough to make his widen with fear.

“shit,” he sighed and she rolled her eyes because he had already said that. “are you okay? you look really upset, and i’m really sorry. i just want to make sure you’re alright.”

lydia stared at him. she could not picture anyone being fine after what had just happened, especially when they had as much going on in theirs lives as lydia did. and just thinking about everything she still had to do made her even more upset.

“no, i’m not okay,” she replied, surprising herself and the boy at her calm tone. at this point, he looked terrified that she had gone from furious to serene. “i’m covered in coffee, i just failed my exam and i still have four more to write within the next three days. all i wanted was coffee. that’s all.”

her tone had dropped from calm to just emotionless and he was just so done with this conversation but instead, she started crying.

his eyes widened. “oh fuck,” he swore and scratched the back of his head quickly. “okay, let’s go.”

lydia was honestly confused at why she was crying and her brain was so exhausted, she had no idea what was happening. but she saw the boy grabbing her arm and moving her aside and she jolted back to reality. “hey!” she started to protest and she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the brown haired boy rolling his eyes.

“you’re crying in the middle of campus,” he hissed. she was truly shocked by the change in his tone, but when he looked at her, his features were still soft. “people are going to think i did something to you.”

lydia hastily wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. “you did do something to me! i’m covered in coffee.”

he visibly flinched. “i already apologized, i don’t know what else you want me to do.”

he had a point and she knew it, but there was no way she was letting this stranger win this argument.

“what i want is to go home and study for my four exams within the next three days!” lydia could see his eyes softening with every word she said. “what i want is to take a forty-seven hour nap and get accepted into medical school,” her tone was visibly deflating and the exhaustion was hitting her like a tidal wave. “what i want is to get through this week without anymore emotional breakdowns.”

the brown eyed boy listened carefully as she ranted. he could see the obvious distress in her features and the exhaustion within her eyes. he was no stranger to any of those things himself and he completely understood why she snapped the way she had. but all that aside, he couldn’t help but notice her beauty.

“i’m stiles,” he blurted.

her dull eyes were confused. “what? what the hell is a stiles?”

“me,” he chuckled nervously. “my name is stiles.”

“oh,” she replied quietly, because she was very confused and this conversation was getting away from here.

a slow smile spread across his features. “so, medical school?”

lydia seemed more confused than ever. he spilled coffee on her, watched her cry, snapped at her, let her yell at him and now he was inquiring about her life? what the hell was going on?

“what is happening right now?” she voiced out loud.

stiles bit his lip. “i think you’re very beautiful, and obviously very smart,” he was rubbing at the back of his neck and it was adorably awkward.

lydia’s jaw popped open and she wasn’t able to close it. “i literally just had my sixth breakdown of the week. does that not freak you out?”

stiles laughed and it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. “not at all actually. if i was majoring in psych, i would be reacting the same, if not worse,” he gently poked at one of her cognitive psychology textbooks in her hand.

“and what are you majoring in?”

she was still confused as hell, and stressed and covered in coffee. she was still thinking about all the studying she had to do, but this cute boy was showing an interest in her and she’ll be damned if she just blew it off. with all the studying she has to do on a regular basis, she doesn’t have much time to meet cute boys. this was literally a once in a lifetime opportunity.

a slow smile spread across his features when he realized she was slowly letting down her guard. “i’m pre-law actually,” he scrunched his nose adorably. “which actually reminds me, i have an exam to study for.”

her face quickly paled. “oh my god, i have like four.” reality was closing in on her and it wasn’t pretty. “i’m really sorry, i have to go,” she was already turned around and preparing to walk away when he grabbed her arm hastily.

“can i please get your number?” he asked with a shy smile.

“oh,” lydia blinked, “yeah—yeah, that sounds good.”

and so lydia shyly gave him her number and listened as he said he’d call her once her exams were done. he apologized once again for spilling her coffee and with a sweet smile, he was on his way. lydia still couldn’t believe the encounter and how it had transformed. she was stressed and red eyed and not looking nearly as cute as she could be but somehow she attracted the attention of dorky brown eyed boy and she felt giddy inside.

so she righted her grip on her textbook and cracked iphone and set off to fry her brain studying; but in the back of her mind, she couldn’t stop thinking about stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> part two????


End file.
